Heart of a Broken Angel
by ILikeToRhymeHerNameWithThings
Summary: Silver eyes peeked through their window. He saw their pain that two sisters shared. He saw the protectiveness that the younger girl held over the older, broken girl. He ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair and sighed.


_Alcuni uccide con le frecce di Cupido, alcune con trappole._ - _Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps._

Gold and silver plates and goblets littered the tables and the floors. Tarnished silverware clattered against the marble floors. Pitchers were cracked with pumpkin, orange, and apple juice were steadily pouring out of them. A single bright ray of sun shone across the depressed room. There was a small girl curled in the center of the table furthest away from the door. Tears were leaking from her light brown eyes and sobs were wracking her small and fragile body. Her dark hair was spread out around her, giving the illusion of an angel wearing a halo. The lids closed over the pain filled eyes and her wet eyelashes landed on her cheeks delicately. Her body was finally at rest as she fell into a deep sleep and turned away from the sun, allowing the heat to warm her back.

* * *

Nothing could take the pain away. She was once a brave, cynical, sarcastic, jaded, strong, independent, and defiant woman. She was now a broken angel with tears always filling her eyes. Nothing could make her laugh anymore and she never smiled. It broke the hearts of her best friends. Her smile was the most beautiful and the brightest anyone had ever seen. Her laughter was as musical as a piano and as light as freshly powdered snow. It was all gone now. Ever since the _incident._

* * *

"Hermione." Harry said softly as he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. The tears that were previously brimming her black lined eyes finally spilled over as she sobbed into her best friend's chest. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair, pain etched into his handsome features. "Shhhh…it's okay." He muttered with no conviction in his voice. His words were pointless and even he knew it. "Shhhh…everything's going to be okay." He whispered in her ear. _Everything's going to be okay…_Hermione sobbed harder into his chest. Harry dragged her to the windowsill and pulled her to his lap, trying to calm her desperate sobs. She clawed at his chest and screamed. Harry winced and the pain etched on his face intensified. He combed his long fingers through her mane of long dark hair and rubbed her back again. "Hermione, please talk to us." He pleaded quietly. She sobbed into his chest, staining the black button up shirt with salty tears. He cringed at her scream of desperation and pain and rubbed her back until she fell into a fitful sleep.

Ginny heard her best friend; her sister sobbing and screaming in the hall outside of her room. She hugged her purple, fluffy pillow to her chest and allowed the tears to spill out of her eyes and fell to her side. Her heart was further broken when she heard the desperate scream escape Hermione's lips, and she was shaken to the core when she peeked into the hall and saw her sobbing and screaming and clawing into Harry's chest. Pain was easy to find in his face as he tried to calm the broken angel. A sob escaped Ginny's trembling lips as she collapsed to the floor.

Hermione climbed into bed with Ginny that night and downed a strong Sleeping Drought. Ginny frowned and wrapped her arms around Hermione. She closed her eyes after finishing the last of the potion, hoping in vain that tonight, the screams that were uttered from Hermione's lips would finally disappear. The light of the full moon shone through the open windows and slipped across the transparent black curtains landed on the two sleeping girls, wrapped around each other, tears falling from each of their sleeping eyes. Harry closed the door and with a shuddering breath, stopped the tears from falling from his vibrant emerald eyes as he walked to his room.

Silver eyes peeked through their window. He saw their pain that two sisters shared. He saw the protectiveness that the younger girl held over the older, broken girl. He ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair and sighed. He hoped that tonight, he wouldn't fall victim to the pain that came from hearing _her_ screams. He knew that he couldn't help her; she was beyond all help. Everyone knew that, but that didn't stop everyone from trying to help her. He walked back to where he resided and shook his head, remembering that even though she was broken, he still hated her.

* * *

A piece of glass that landed from the broken mirror in the deserted bathroom of the candy shop pierced through her pale skin and bright red blood leaked out and puddle in the sink. She waved her wand at the door, locking it, and fell to the ground sobbing. The salt from the tears burned in the fresh wound and with a shaky breath, she rose and let the cool water run over her wrist. The red _x_ blurred with bright ruby blood. She sobbed harder as she watched it all swirl down the drain. Hermione collapsed against the sink and screamed as the tears leaked from her light eyes.

* * *

She drew the nicotine in and held it before she lightly blew it into the cool autumn wind. She sighed and took a swig of alcohol from the black bottle sitting next to her on the cold concrete. Hermione stared at the street light across from her that shone against the pitch black of the night. She smiled a twisted smile and put the cigarette up to her lips again before blowing the smoke out. A strong gust of wind caused her braid to fly out behind her and the smoke to refill her lungs when she gasped in surprise. She took another drink from the bottle and stood up, throwing the now finished cigarette on the pavement before stomping on it with her Doc Martens. Hermione winced when the cold air blew against the fresh wounds on her wrists. She shook the sleeve of her oversized sweater over her hand before walking down the empty street.

* * *

"_Oh god…no…no…please, no! Don't! I…" her words were drowned out by a bloodcurdling scream escaping from her lips.  
"Shut up! Just _shut the fuck up_!!!" the man screamed, pushing her down on the table. She clawed at him, ever inch her small hands could reach. She screamed again, but the tall man laughed. "No one's going to hear you, baby." He smirked. Hermione screamed again and tried to crawl out from underneath him. "It's only going to make things harder for you if you try to get away." The man grunted as he threw his studded belt to the side. Hermione screeched when he threw her shirt over her head. She shivered when his pants, along with hers were ripped off. Hermione screamed harder than ever when she felt him inside of her. She could feel blood running down her legs and after another shuddering scream, she fell silent; she had passed out.  
When she next woke, her clothes were back on her, but she could still feel the dry blood that trailed down her legs before. She looked at her shaking hands. Skin and blood had hidden behind her long fingernails. A sob escaped from Hermione's lips and she watched silently as a single ray of light spread across the hall, landing just before hitting her table. The destruction of the place was simply remarkable. It was horrible to see, but it was nothing compared to how she felt. She closed her eyes and the sobs that were shaking her body finally resided and she fell into an empty sleep._


End file.
